


The Shadow And The Flower

by highladyfxyre



Series: Elriel [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drabbles, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Pregnancy, Wedding, like all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyfxyre/pseuds/highladyfxyre
Summary: A series of short drabbles about Elriel~Modern au~





	The Shadow And The Flower

The first thing Elain noticed when she walked into the apartment she shared with her boyfriend were the flowers. Her favourites, in fact. The second thing she noticed was Azriel, standing in the middle of the room looking uncharacteristically nervous. She also noted that he was standing with his hands behind his back.

“Azriel, this is beautiful! But what’s… what’s going on.” Elain asked, silently hoping that it was what she thought it was.

She went to stand in front of him, inhaling the sweet smell of the flowers.

“Well, we’ve been dating for a while now… and I thought…” He seemed to be talking to himself more than he was talking to her. “Oh screw it.” 

Then he went down on one knee.

Elain gasped. She couldn’t help it. 

“Azriel…” 

“I love you.” He said matter of factly. She knew this, of course. Knew it in the way he looked at her like she was all the stars in the sky. “I always have and I always will. You are everything that’s good about my life and more. And…” He had to stop for a moment while he swallowed. “And I can’t think about you not being in my life anymore. So, Elain Archeron, my love, my heart. Will you marry me?”

Elain didn’t even hesitate.

“Yes!”

And then he slipped the engagement ring onto her finger and carried her –bridal style- into the bedroom, where he showed her, many times, just how much he loved her.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...  
The dress was beautiful.

White lace that flows to the floor. A high collar that makes her feel like a princess. White flowers braided into her hair. 

“You look beautiful.” Says Nesta, adjusting a flower that has fallen to the side. 

“So do you.” Elain replied, turning round to face her. “You all do.”

And they did. Mor had helped pick the bridesmaid dresses out for the four of them; Nesta, Feyre, Mor and Amren. Pale pink strapless gowns that falls gracefully to the floor. Even Amren is wearing it, though she does look strange not wearing her usual grey and black. At Elain’s request, they were all wearing flower crowns that matched the dresses. They looked stunning.

“Don’t ruin your make up by getting weepy on us!” Mor scolded, and they all laughed.

Before Elain knew it, the wedding began.

Mor and Amren walked out first, followed by Feyre and Nesta. Followed by Elain.

Even though she registered all the guests sitting in the rows, all her focus was on Azriel, like all his focus was on her. He looked beautiful in his tailored suit, a white lily in the front pocket to match the ones in her hair.

She didn’t even realise she hadn’t been listening to the officiator until it was time to read the vows. Azriel looked as surprised as she was when he was asked for his vows.

Even before he’s begun, Elain felt tears well in her eyes.

“Growing up, I didn’t have a great family or a big house like everyone else. I never thought I would have those things or find someone who I love so deeply. But then I met you. And I will never stop being grateful for it.” A pause. “I love you Elain. So, so much.” 

He smiled at her sheepishly, as if he was embarrassed by his words. Somehow, this made her love him even more.  
Elain took a deep breath, then began her vows.

“I always thought my life was set in stone. Marry rich and live the rest of my life in the suburbs raising my children. But then everything happened, and my life took a different path. And I’m so glad it did. You always showed me kindness, even when I acted like a spoiled brat, and you were always there for me when I needed you. You are my best friend Azriel. And from the bottom of my heart, I love you.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...  
Azriel was coming home today.

He had been away all weekend with Rhys and Cassian. And now he was coming home.

Now. Elain needed to speak to him now. She couldn’t wait any longer. 

Hearing the door unlock, she sprang up from the couch, the sudden movement sending a wave of nausea through her. It quickly passes, and Elain practically run the door, which Azriel has just shut. She throws her arms around him and he returns the hug just as eagerly.

“I missed you.” He murmured into her hair.

“I missed you to.” She replied.  
Elain had been planning to wait, but seeing the love in his eyes made her wonder why she’s ever planned that in the first place. His hands go automatically around her waist and all her reservations about waiting completely vanish from her head.

“Elain? What is it?”

“I’m pregnant.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Elain didn’t know that it was possible to love two people this much. 

Her husband didn’t know she was there, standing in the doorway. He was rocking little Adora and humming a lullaby. From the softness in is voice and eyes she knew how much he loved his daughter, that he would do anything for her.

He looks up and sees her then, and he smiles at his wife. Elain’s heart feels like it’s about to explode.

Looking at her two favourite people in the world, she realises that it’s the happiest she’s ever been. And she’s so, so glad that this is her life.


End file.
